Close Your Book
by Close Your Book
Summary: Just a stupid story about Lovina and her last two years of high school, she must choose between someone she's had a crush on all her life or a guy who just came to her attention. Co-written story, from The One True Wild Fire and Bangarang Parade.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Wild, Bangarang wasn't available to write the first author's note. Just ignore all the stupid stuff that he probably put in, I didn't check over it since I promised I'd have it up by noon. There will be a new chapter when another one is finished. Please check out my personal account, The One True Wild Fire and read my personal stories. Enjoy~**

* * *

Lovina laid on her stomach, kicking her feet boredly. The green, white, and red comforter fluffed up around her as she rolled on her back and stared at the white ceiling above her. Around her were the walls, covered in photos and tomato wallpaper. She looked at the photos, she was surrounded by friends and family in each one of them. She wasn't alone in any of them, some didn't even have her in them.

Her eyes locked on to a single photo, in it were her and her siblings, along with a couple friends...Lady Friends. A hint of pink appeared on her cheeks as she stared at the guy who held a tan arm around her shoulder. The guy she had always had a crush on, Antonio. She looked at his sparkling emerald eyes before moving to his chocolate brown hair (Yeah im like really craving chocolate and emeralds now) . She thought about his warm personality and overbearing tendencies.

She frowned as she looked at the people on the other side of him, his best friends. One, Gilbert, had crimson orbs (they should have been magenta imo) and platinum locks, with an annoying personality and frequently claims he's "awesome." The other, Francis, had shoulder length golden hair and a pair of diamond peepers, she shook her head and slightly smiled at the perverted, sarcastic, narcissistic, yet slightly kind man.

On the other side of her was her brother, Giovanni or Gio, and sister, Feliciana or Feli. Giovanni was about to start his senior year, he had bright green eyes and light brown hair. He had a sparkling personality, a natural womanizer ;3, but he was very kind and overprotective of his two younger sisters. He also had a love for the ocean.

Feliciana was just about to start her first year of high school, had auburn hair and beautiful amber orbs that sparkled no matter what she did. Her sister was an overenthusiastic ball of energy who was hanging onto the muscular arm of a strong blond German named Ludwig, who had piercing ice blue eyes that make you shudder. He was strict and very, very OCD, meaning her messy sister was a bit of a nuisance. His older brother, Gilbert, was also OCD and strict.

She looked at the other pictures and stopped at one of her and Manon. She stopped to study herself. Her hair was a couple shades darker than her sister's and her eyes were a beautiful hazel. She smiled at her friend.

Manon had emerald eyes, blond hair and a beautiful smile. She was very shy and mousy due to the fact her brother was always pushing her around. She's cheerful and good natured, nosy, but terrifying when angered, which sends Lovina into a corner every time.

The girl's smile slipped from her face when she saw one of her parents, her and Giovanni. Tears slipped from her eyes as memories surfaced, her father had left her family when her mother was pregnant with Feliciana and her mother died in a car accident six years ago, when Lovina was 10. Now she lived with her Nonno and siblings, she missed her mother, but barely knew her father since she was 3 at the time.

It was the only picture she had of her father and she was a spitting image of him, nothing like her mother. Mauricio Oberto, the siblings kept their mother's last name, was a handsome man who fled to Italy when his wife, Amedea Oberto (at the time at least), was pregnant with their third child. He probably hooked up with someone or joined the Italian mafia. Her mother had often told her she acted a lot like her father, which scared Lovina so she was reluctant to let others get close since she was afraid of hurting them. (Sexually)

Her mother was beautiful, Giovanni looked more like their mother and Feliciana looked like a mix of both, she was the kindest person Lovina had ever met and she missed her mother dearly.

Lovina groaned as she rolled herself off the bed and picked up her camera. Cooking and taking pictures, her favorite things to do, especially taking pictures of food. "Sorella!" (Sounds pretty prissy white chick to me)

Her time alone was over. The door burst open, no knocking to request entrance, and before her stood her older brother, Giovanni. The elder of the two practically sang as he spoke, "Can you watch Feli, Nonno won't be home till tomorrow and I have a date!~"

"What if I had plans, Gio? Did you ever think of that? I might be hanging out with friends tonight. Toni, Manon, maybe Toni's two idiotic friends. Besides Feli is 14, she should be able to stay home alone. " Giovanni burst out laughing as his sister spoke. She huffed indignantly and scowled at him as he was catching his breath.

"You hanging out with actual living people?!" He took a moment from what he was saying to breathe, he was laughing so hard. Changing to a more serious tone, he spoke, "Besides you know better than anyone that we can't leave Feli alone, she's too irresponsible and immature."

"Get her friend Ludwig to watch her. And for your information I do have plans to hang out with friends." Lovina glared at her brother, the lie wouldn't hold for long unless she did something to make it true. Either that or she could just go out to eat alone.

"Or you can just take her with you." He smirked and yelled out, "Hey Feli!~ Your sorella is going to take you out with her friends tonight!~"

(YEAH BITCHES NIGHT ON THE TOWN)

She heard her sister thunder up the stairs, then a ball of energy burst into her room and in a burst of extreme exuberance and attached herself to her older sister while exclaiming, "Ooh, sorella is taking me out with her friends! Ve~ It sounds like so much fuuun!~ Can Luddy come? Can we get pasta? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleeeeeeeaaaase? I promise I'll be a good girl!~"

Lovina replied with "thats what they all say…. and then melted her brother's skin with a glare before answering Feliciana. "It's not my choice where we go out to eat. Now get out of my room!"

The pair scrambled out of her room before the fiery Italian has a hissy fit. She sighed, pondering about how to go about her situation. She could always bribe the younger girl,(-Shameful) but Feli tended to tell everyone everything that happened in her life. Including things that were suppose to be a secret. Or she could actually call and text people to makes plans, which required work...

She sighed and pondered over her choices. Work it was. Lovina grudgingly picked up her phone, allowing her fingers to glide over the screen, tapping different spots of the screen as she prepared the group text for her four victims.

'You all up for going out tonight? Trying to convince my brother I have a social life... Feli has to come too, it would be appreciated if the younger potato was brought so I don't have the pasta vacuum hanging on me all night...

The first response was almost immediately , Lovina didn't even think the tomato jerk read the text. 'Of course I'll come Lovi! I'm sure Gil and Franny will come too, and if you'd say Yung Potato id appreciate it! :D'

The next response was from Francis which she had to respond to, 'Of course cher, you think I'd miss our first date? ;)'

'In your dreams, cheese monkey.'

Manon replied with her usual vigor, 'You never have to ask :3'

They were just waiting on a certain German. They waited and waited. 'I guess, I'll bring Luddy if I want to. What are we doing?'

'Liven up Gil it'll be fun! Isn't the fair opening today? We could always go there.' There was always Toni to cheer everyone up, but Lovina figured was only in it for the churros.

'Meet you at the churro stand at 2?' Everyone agreed to the set time, so they all had an half before they met.

"Sorella, get your lazy butt ready we're going to the fair, we meet at 2." She felt two arms wrap around her. Lovi groaned and ruffled her sister's auburn hair.


	2. We're Back!

**It's me, Wild Fire, and we're back! We were too busy with school and crap like that. The next chapter should be up within the month. So sorry for the wait, but I will start working on it as soon as I can.**


End file.
